Wonder Woman
Princess Diana AKA Wonder Woman is a superheroine from DC Comics. She appears in the third episode of Death Battle, Rogue VS Wonder Woman, where she battled Rogue of Marvel's X-Men. She returned for the 84th episode, Thor VS Wonder Woman, where she will fight against another returning combatant, Thor from Marvel. In Thor VS Wonder Woman, she will be voiced by Natalie Van Sistine. Biography Diana was a member of a tribe of women named the Amazons, native to Paradise Island – a secluded island set in the middle of a vast ocean. After Captain Steve Trevor's plane crashes on the island, he is found alive but unconscious by Diana and a fellow Amazon. Diana has him nursed back to health and falls in love with him. A competition is held amongst all the Amazons by Diana's mother, the Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta, in order to determine who is the most worthy of all the women; Hippolyta charges the winner with the responsibility of delivering Captain Steve Trevor back to man's world and to fight for justice. Hippolyta forbids Diana from entering the competition, but she takes part nonetheless, wearing a mask to conceal her identity. She wins the competition and reveals herself, surprising Hippolyta, who ultimately gives in to Diana's wish to go to Man's World. She then safely returns Steve Trevor back to his home and is awarded a special dress made by her mother for her new role as Wonder Woman. Death Battle Info (Rogue VS Wonder Woman) Master Combatant *Trained since childhood *Skilled at armed & unarmed combat *Prefers fists over blades *Best of the Amazons Powers from Demeter *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman durability (resists all but blades & bullets) *Magic Resistance *Enhanced Healing Factor Powers from Hermes *Flight up to Mach-5 speed *Superhuman reflexes (faster than Superman) *Superhuman speed (VP to hyper-sonic) Other Powers *Enhanced sight, smell, hearing, touch, & taste *Multi-Lingual *Increased wisdom *Superior Empathy *Animal rapport *'Other useless stuff' Lasso of Truth *Forged by Hephaestus *Unbreakable *Infinitely elastic *Forces the prisoners to tell the truth Boomerang Tiara *Returns after each use *Razor-sharp edges *Can cut through most substances Bracelets of Submission *Indestuctible *Formed from the Aegis of Zeus *Blocks blades, bullets, beams, & other attacks *Can discharge lightning Death Battle Info (Thor VS Wonder Woman) One Minute Melee Wonder Woman fought Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII on an episode of One Minute Melee and lost. Gallery File:Wonder_woman_(sprite).png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE WW_in_OMM.png|Wonder Woman as she appeared in One Minute Melee ww-clipart2.jpg|The Lasso of Truth 8efa3a3c1ce379d68062ba9bfe532cfd--wonder-woman-art-wonder-women.jpg|The Boomerang Tiara BRACELETS-silver.jpg|The Bracelets of Submission Trivia *Wonder Woman was the first DC comics character on Death Battle, the next 9 being Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, and Bane. **She is also the second Warner Bros. character on Death Battle, first being Shang Tsung, and with the next 16 being Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Superman, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow and The Flash, The Joker, Sonya Blade, Doomsday, Bane and Sub-Zero. **She is also the first to fight against a Marvel comics character, followed by Batman (twice), Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, Doomsday and Bane. * Wonder Woman is the first DC Extended Universe character to appear in Death Battle. The others being Batman, Superman, Lex Luthor, The Flash, and Doomsday. ** Wonder Woman is also the fifth DCEU character to fight a MCU character the first being Batman, the second being Lex Luthor, The Flash, and the fourth being Doomsday *Wonder Woman and her second opponent are the eleventh and twelfth returning combatants in the series, after Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool and Metal Sonic. **She is the third DC character to return, after Batman and Superman. **She and her second opponent are also the fifth and sixth characters to have both a 2D animated sprite fight and a 3D animated fight, with the first four being Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Charizard and Deadpool. **She is the second DC character, after Batman, to face off against two different Marvel characters in separate fights. **She's also the first returning combatant to face off against another returning combatant from the same season she first appeared in (both Wonder Woman and Thor appeared in separate episodes in Season 1). **She and her second opponent are also the 2nd and 3rd combatants from Season 1 to appear in Season 4, with the 1st being Metal Sonic. *She and her first opponent are the second and third combatants to be female, with the first being Samus Aran, and the last 27 (technically 30, if one counts the Yellow and Pink Ranger and Princess Allura) being Riptor, Felicia, Taokaka, Rebecca Black, Chun-Li, Mai Shiranui, Rainbow Dash, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Ivy Valentine, Black Orchid, Toph Beifong, Yang Xiao Long, Tifa Lockhart, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Cammy White, Sonya Blade, Tracer, Amy Rose, Ramona Flowers, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft, Android 18, Captain Marvel and Renamon. **She is also the second female combatant to return, after Samus Aran. * Wonder Woman is the 13th female to fight against a male, after Samus Aran, Riptor, Rebecca Black, Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Tracer, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft and Renamon. *Wonder Woman is the fifth-oldest character on Death Battle, debuting after Captain America in 1941. *Wonder Woman's sprite originated from Sunsoft's 1995 fighting game, Justice League Task Force. *Wonder Woman is the only combatant whose flaws or weaknesses are never discussed in a pre-fight analysis. *On June 2nd, 2017, the day the Wonder Woman film was released, Ben Singer (the voice of Wiz) expressed interest in bringing Wonder Woman back into Death Battle, which they eventually did. *Wonder Woman is the second character to fight both a male combatant and a female combatant, after Deadpool. References * Wonder Woman on Wikipedia. * Wonder Woman on DC Database. Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Magic Users Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Gods Category:Royal Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Flying combatants Category:Princes/Princesses Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Wielders Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Light Users Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Returning Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Shield Users Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors